My Shot at the Captain
by shatteredhero
Summary: this is a oneshot love story that i wrote for a friend of mine...but really anyone feel free to read it and review it...


**(Ok well I took a break from writing chapters to my story to write this oneshot at the request of a friend…hope you enjoy girl and everyone else of course!)**

It had started out as a normal day at avengers tower. I had arrived at seven A.M. sharp. I started with the usual paper work, phone calls, and setting the dates for various meeting. The day took a turn for the unknown near the end of the day when Fury rushed over to my desk.

"Agent KC…I need you in the debriefing room immediately." Fury said in a hushed tone, leaning over my desk.

I stood up, slightly confused, and followed Nick to the debriefing room. Fury hardly ever called me an agent…I was generally referred to as miss like most of the other secretaries in the building. The only time I was ever titled agent was when Fury needed files and information on our Superheroes, at that I was an expert.

We quickly walked into the debriefing room and sat on opposite sides of the table. Fury gave me a one eyed stare before proceeding in conversation.

He looked down at a file on the desk and then back up to me, "Agent KC I brought you here to inform you that project Captain America is back online. Since you would be our top expert on said experiment I would like you to show Cap around, introduce him to this new age."

I almost feel back in my chair at this wave of information. I knew that Cap had been unconscious in the infirmary wing but I never imagined he'd actually wake up. "Y-yes sir." I stuttered.

Fury stared me down one last time before standing up. "Well then agent KC, let's go introduce you to Cap. Also a bit of a warning…he hasn't been in the most pleasant of moods since waking up."

I smiled as we walked out of the room think that if I had been frozen for year and suddenly woken up in a different time I wouldn't be very happy either. We took an elevator down to the lower levels until we reached the training gym. Fury walked in ahead of me glancing at Cap who was beating the hell out of a punching dummy.

"Steve? There is someone I'd like you too meet," Steve still didn't look away from the dummy, "This is agent KC. She's going to help show you around, help you get used to the changing times."

Steve stopped punching and turned to face Nick. "I'd rather not go out chief." he said eyeing me warily.

Fury was about to speak but I cut him off, "That's too bad. I know this great 1940's diner just a few blocks away…you wouldn't even have to look at New York City for more than a couple of minutes." I was determined to make friends with Rogers if it was the last thing I did.

This managed to get a smile out of Steve and if Fury new how to smile he would have. "I think that's an excellent idea agent KC. You know what after you two eat you might as well just head back to your place for the night agent? It's only a little ways away if I'm not mistaken."

"Why…y-yes it is sir…if you insist." I was slightly taken aback by the idea of Captain America staying at my house for the night but if that's what Fury wanted then that's what I'd do.

Steve grimaced at the idea, probably his old fashioned virtues had taken offence or something. Fury left without another word and Steve started to turn back to the punching dummy.

"Oh no you don't," I said with a smile, "you're coming with me." With that I dragged Steve out into the New York City of the 21st century for the second time in his life.

The city was packed and we had to push our way through the throng. We were halfway to the dinner when I remembered I didn't have any cash on me. I quickly lead Steve to an ATM machine.

Steve stared at the contraption, completely perplexed. "What is that?" he asked.

"It's an ATM," I laughed, "I put my credit card in and money comes out." I wasn't sure if he completely understood the concept but that was a lesson for another day. I quickly made the transaction and stuffed the money into my purse.

We continued walking until we found ourselves at the entrance to the diner. Steve opened the door and ushered me in like a true gentleman. I smiled and expressed my thanks, he smiled back as he lead me to a booth. We sat down and a waitress came over and took our orders.

"I can't imagine this is anything like a real 1940's diner but I just thought it was something you might like." I said as we waited for our food.

Steve shrugged, "It's okay…not the real thing but better than anywhere else I've seen yet."

"Was it hard…I mean you must have left behind some unfinished business…" I squeaked quietly.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh, "I uh…had a date." I looked down at my drink disappointed…I knew he had had a think for agent Carter back in the day but I had hope that I might…well that I might have a shot with him.

Our food came and we ate in silence. A couple passed minutes and I paid the check, we then proceeded to join the bustling crowd of NYC.

"So uh…where exactly are we headed?" Rogers asked as we walked away from the diner.

I shrugged, "I figured we'd head to my place like Fury suggested. It isn't far from here." The conversation fell silent and remained that way till we arrived in front of my apartment. I unlocked the door and ushered the captain in.

My apartment was small, consisting of a bathroom, kitchen, and a living room. The living room had a table and chairs, couch, TV, and a bed and dresser tucked into the corner.

"Make yourself at home." I said with a smile. Steve looked around before silently sitting down on the couch. I needed to find a way to connect with him, my eyes flashed to my radio and a brilliant plan started to form.

I walked over to Steve and smiled down at him. "You want to dance?" I asked with a smile. He looked up at me sadly and shrugged. I ran over to the radio and turned it on to the oldies station, lucky for me the perfect slow dance song was playing. Steve grudgingly got up and met me in the middle of the floor.

He pulled me into a stiff embrace as we began to waltz. He was rather klutzy and I had to give him quiet a few tips but eventually he stopped stepping on my feet. Steve seemed rather sad but eventually smiled and looked like he was rather enjoying himself.

The song ended and Steve released all but my right hand which he kept in his. He smiled down at me, "KC I'd like to thank you…this was what I needed…it was the closure of my former life and the beginning of a new one." He raised my hand to his lips and gave it a quick peck.

I smiled at him…maybe I had a shot after all. I slowly stepped closer until my face was inches from his. "This…" I paused and kissed his lips before continuing, "is how I say thank you." He staggered back, obviously not used to a woman being so forward. I smirked inwardly and turned to walk toward my bed.

"If you figure out how to turn on the TV feel free to watch it," I said before getting under the covers, "I'm going to take a nap…Fury has overworked me the past few days and I need to rest." With that I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**(Ok well that's it. I didn't describe the O.C. because I wanted to let other people who read this to be able to tailor the O.C. to themselves. Hope you enjoyed girl! I also hope that everyone else who read this enjoyed as well. I had such fun writing this and it was a nice break from my story. well feel free to review. hope everyone enjoyed!)**


End file.
